The Sixth Gaian Annual Ball
The Sixth Gaian Annual Ball started July 12 2008 and ran through until July 17, hosted by Freaksrus. The event was user-run, with Gaia staff only providing a forum for the event to take place in. The theme of the ball was titled Floating Through Time, and all the rooms had different time period settings. Rooms The Ancient Ruins :Welcome to the Ancient Ruins of long ago. Though in this time, these "Ruins" are still brand new. The Ruins we're partying at were made by a nature loving tribe. Vast, deep, and nearly endless. I suggest you stay with the rest of us here at the front of the Ruins, that is unless you like the idea of being lost forever inside those ruins. It seems that this place was abandoned not that long ago, I wonder what mystery's are inside..... Kyoshin :As you step out of the portal, your eyes slowly adjust to blinding light of the sun. Despite the sun, it wasn't very hot at all. Instead, it was cool and breezy. You take a deep breath and let the salty sea air fill your nostrils. In a distance you saw what looks like a little fishing village. It looks abandoned except for the tents and stalls that were set up along its dirt streets. Medieval Times :You step out onto a bridge. "Have fun!" cheers the guard from inside the time machine as its iron doors slam shut. You then realize the stone bridge leads you into the entrance to an elaborate stone castle. From the entrance you step into a courtyard-like opening crowded with many other party-goers. You notice on the other side of the courtyard there are several young men with stringed instruments playing a slow melody. Next to them you see a stage on which are two chairs seem to made for royalty. Above them a sign "Mr. and Mrs. Medieval Times" hangs. A greeter steps forward, "Welcome! Refreshments are over there, and don't shy out of participating in our contests. Have fun!" The Victorian Era :As you step out of the machine, your first observation is the pristinely kept gardens of the manor. Then you turn and see the ocean, calm and peaceful. Upon hearing giggling, you turn and notice gossiping girls, traveling in groups to the front door. You look around and decide to go in. :The sitting room is serving its purpose, as there are many well-dressed couples drinking tea and chatting amiably. As you take it all in, a woman approaches you in a genteel manner. "Welcome to the Victorian Era," she says. A few of the guests give her a strange look, but go back to what they were doing upon her glance. In a more hushed tone, she says, "Drat. Well, whatever you do, don't try to fake a British accent, it's dreadfully annoying. Just say you're American. As for what to do, maybe charades, or perhaps a reading of whimsical literature, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland is quite popular right now. Now go on, go on!" And with a near shove, she moves on hastily to the front door, where people have begun to shout about movies and things that haven't happened yet. Welcome to the West :You push open the saloon styled doors and walk into a dusty place, tumbleweeds blow across your path and cacti dot the area. You turn around to go back through the doors, but something calls you further in and you discover that you’ve stumbled upon a small city. You glance up towards a sign that reads: Welcome to Sacramento. Horses pass you as you walk further into the small dusty town. The Roaring 20's :Lost and dejected, you slowly look up and down the dark alley as dusk overwhelms the clear sky. A forgotten morning newspaper lay carelessly in front of you. You pick it up and read the headline "New Orleans Times, July 18th, 1927" The main story, a telepathic horse named Lady Wonder, as well as a brief mentioning of the ban of alcohol law's most frequent change. Click, snap. Click snap. You look up suddenly at the sound and notice a couple standing closely and looking at you mischievously, dropping the newspaper in shock. The couple's slick black dress shoes tapped against the crumbling asphalt beneath them, echoing into the night as they strode quickly down the alley. Both kept their heads down, only for the short exception where one would glance over their shoulder suspiciously. Soph Hop Soda Fountain :Stepping into the time Machine a large pink button with a set of black 8th notes catches your attention. Your finger itches to press the button. You close your eyes, press the button and hope for the best. :After no time at all the time machine stops quite abruptly tossing you into the door. The sound of Elvis singing wafts through the doors to the time machine. You cautiously pry the doors open, and step out into the room. You have arrived in a soda bar , popping with bright colors contrasting against the black and white floors. Hearing the music behind you, you turn, and see that the time machine , looks like a jukebox from the outside, and has a buttons that oddly look like things from the past, present, and future. :A woman makes her way over to you, and looks you over, "You arn't from these parts , are you hon?" She smiles politely noticing you look uncomfortable . "Never mind that then, I won't be talking about it to anyone. My name is Indi and this is a soda bar called "The Soph Hop". Why don't you take a look, and if I can get you anything , just let me know!" She waltzes over to the counter to wait on a customer. "Hello dear." That One Diner :As you step out of the time machine, you find yourself in front of a bright and shiny diner. Not really knowing where else to go, you go ahead and step through the polished doors. Inside your feet step on to a checkerboard tile, hearing Eight Days a Week by The Beatles playing in the jukebox, the smell of hamburgers and fries filling your nostrils. The bright red booths distract you as you take a glance at the records across the wall. A neon clock flashes the time as a waiter on roller skates slides past you, balancing two unopened Coca Colas on a tray. To your left near the jukebox, tables had been pushed to the side, creating a dance floor for a few of the guests. To your right, more booths and tables are placed, with at the far end a bar. Near the back of the room, doors labeled 'Kitchen' and 'Restrooms' swing back and forth. Club Surge :As you exit the time machine, you enter into what obviously appears to be a dance club, complete with a bar and upper room. A girl is waiting there to greet everyone. "Hello there, welcome to The Surge, the hottest new club around~! I'm Uffie, your hostess. We have quite a few contests li- excuse me, could you please get your hand off me, mister? No, hitting on the hosts won't get you free prizes! As I was saying, contests, friends, and a good time! C'mon guys, don't start pushing and shoving. Plenty of time to shake it on the dance floor and hit up the bartender for drinks. Before we get started, take a moment to hear some important information from The Surge's staff, and then get ready to party~!" :The floor underneath you vibrates more as you get closer to the dance floor. As you pass over to the bar, you hear drunken screams of, "I'm okay! I'm not that druuuunk!" and "Give me another shot, man!" The hottest new techno song is playing. Nearby, a guy with a fitted black shirt, tight stressed jeans, a green glowstick necklace, and a rainbow bracelet says, "That's my jam!! Ooh come on, girl! Get off your butt and let's dance!" His friend seems more interested in talking to Mr. Jack Daniels. The Fantastic Future :"Have a nice trip," the lady at the time machine has said. You stare at the massive iron door; it's almost overwhelming and impossible: going to the future. Still, you decide to step into the machine, and you see that it's more like a massive room branching with hallways leading to different times. As you walk past the time shift beams in the hallway marked "The Future," you feel a sudden chill come over you; immediately, you see a door made with a substance that is completely alien to you. As you open the door, the sunlight blinds you, so you immediately close your eyes and step out into this new world. :You cautiously open one eye to see a being of average height clad in black and red with gruesome skin and more than two beady, red, fish eyes. In an effort to back away from this somewhat alarming creature, you spin around quickly and fall to the ground. A gloved hand reaches out to you, and a toneless voice greets you, "I am sorry to have caught you by surprise young traveler. I am DCB and this," DCB gestures towards a skyline of tall rounded buildings, surrounded with an almost florescent light, from a metallic sun. "is The Future, and I am your host." Flying objects, ranging from what a modern Gaian would call an U.F.O, to what looks like a Mini Cooper with booster engines bustle about the sky, in between the buildings. External links *Gaia Forum: 6th Annual Ball *Announcement: Community Spotlight: Have a Ball! *Gaia Guild: 6th Annual Ball *Gaia Thread: Reporters Bureau! Get your timeline updates here! COMIC Category:Gaia_Online_Events /Annual_Ball